


Make Merry

by Grasshopper01



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Drunk Charlotte, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01
Summary: Charlotte has a bit too much spiked punch.Smut with Christmas decorations.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 37
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's New Year's Day, but I go by the 12 Days of Christmas, which begins on Christmas day and goes through January 5th... So, I'm cutting it close, I admit, but it is technically still Christmastime. 😉 Enjoy!

Boswick House, Babington's country estate, was brimming with holiday cheer, and Sidney sipped his spiced rum, as he watched Charlotte dance with their host around the bedecked room. 

The delight on her face as she moved gracefully around the floor to the festive music made his heart swell, and he smiled, recalling their arrival to the ball. She had been positively enthralled at the sight, the long hall festooned with greenery and lit with copious candles. This was their first Christmas as husband and wife, and her first Christmas away from family, although they planned to visit soon after, and he wanted her to enjoy the season. Time with Babbers and Esther, complimented by a ball, had seemed just the ticket. And judging by the elation literally emanating from her, he had been right.

Sidney kept his eyes on Charlotte as he began to move around the perimeter of the room. It was getting late. Surely there could only be a few more sets before the night ended, and he wanted to dance with his wife once more. 

Charlotte watched as Sidney made his way around the room, probably hoping to be nearby when the dance ended. Babington must have noticed, as well. 

"I believe I have occupied too much of your time this evening," Babington chuckled as he and Charlotte turned into the final few steps of their dance. The music came to an end and Charlotte curtsied, as Babington bowed.

Charlotte gave him a sly smile. "I am sure he has been glad to not have to dance as much as I like. He will likely thank you."

Babington laughed. "Well, _I_ certainly thank _you._ And I know Esther appreciates not having to be twirled about." Esther had planned the small Christmas season ball before sickness had set in for her pregnancy. So, while Babington had insisted she keep residence in a chair fit for a queen for the duration of the party, Charlotte had graciously accepted his requests for a dance here and there throughout the evening.

Babington excused himself to check on Esther, as Charlotte looked around from where they stopped, hoping to draw Sidney into the next set. Unfortunately, Babington's uncle, William, intercepted him and commanded his attention. Sidney shot Charlotte an apologetic look, and Charlotte gave him a sympathetic smile in return, then turned, wandering over to the refreshments, not at all surprised to find Crowe guarding the punch. 

"Enjoying the ball, Mrs Parker?" Crowe asked, as he offered her a glass.

Charlotte smiled and accepted the drink. "Yes! It has been a lovely evening! I love Christmas and dancing, so this has been perfect." Taking a sip, she hummed in appreciation. She looked at Crowe, her eyes glittering. "This is delicious!" 

Crowe gave her a small smile. "Yes, well...the punch was a bit bland, so…," he leaned in, conspiratorially, "...I doctored it up a bit." 

Charlotte laughed in response and took another drink. The spices were perfect, and the drink made her taste buds tingle and her throat warm. 

"Well. Well done." Charlotte toasted him, before glancing back over to Sidney.

"I have never begrudged Sidney this part," Crowe spoke, perceptively. 

Charlotte sipped and looked at him curiously. "What part is that?"

"Business. No one expects me to talk business. They know I'm here for fun." He winked and topped off her cup. 

Crowe and Charlotte exchanged small talk for several minutes, Charlotte keeping her eye on Sidney, hoping to find him free to dance. 

Crowe refilled her cup for a third time. "So, how long are you and Parker staying?" 

Charlotte took another drink, thinking again, marveling really, how positively delicious and warming the punch was. "Oh, we have the guest cottage through the end of the week." She waved in the direction of the back of the house, the motion making her feel odd...like her hand had a mind of its own.

Just then, the music ended, a new dance about to start. Charlotte and Sidney's eyes connected across the room and she waved, grinning.

Stepping up, Crowe asked, "Would you care to dance, Mrs Parker?"

Charlotte gave him a wide smile and answered, a bit loud to her own ears, "I would love to!"

Sidney watched as Crowe led his wife to the floor, his eyes narrowing as Charlotte stumbled a bit. Crowe must have seen his concerned look, because he steadied Charlotte carefully, before raising his flask to Sidney in salute, then pocketing it in his jacket. Sidney's jaw dropped slightly, then snapped shut, clenching.

_Crowe!_

Sidney had been trying for a while to find an out from the tedious conversation with Babington's uncle, but now he didn't care. He interrupted. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me. William, perhaps we can finish this conversation, tomorrow." He gave a quick bow.

The music had begun, and Sidney skirted around the room, watching as Charlotte laughed and spun around the floor. She was flushed and obviously tipsy. 

By the time the song ended, and Crowe delivered her to him, though, he could see she was a little _more_ than tipsy. 

Sidney slid his arm around her waist as she swayed into him. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. 

She leaned into him. "Sidney! I've been _waiting_ to dance with you."

Sidney cut a glance at Crowe, then looked down into his wife's face, smiling despite himself. "Have you?" 

"Yes! You've been entirely too busy talking business. Mr Crowe assures me no one talks business with him because he is only here for fun. I think you need to have more fun!" Charlotte rambled. "Don't you want to have fun…," she pushed up on her tiptoes to whisper, not all that quietly, "...with me?"

The music began for a final waltz, and Charlotte pulled back, hooking a finger around one of his and trying to lead him to the dance floor. 

Sidney looked at Crowe, who was patently amused and pleased with his handiwork, and shot him an exasperated look.

Crowe just laughed. "Go, man. Dance with your wife." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the flask, winking at Charlotte. "For you, my dear. I'll just have Sidney hold onto it for you." And he tucked the container into Sidney's pocket, patting him on the back.

Charlotte's eyes lit up. "You're a wonderful friend, Mr Crowe!" 

Sidney glowered at his friend and growled, " _You're an ass, Mr Crowe,_ " as he walked past. But...a small smile played on his lips as he followed Charlotte onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

They were a few bars late into the dance, but Sidney still managed to lead them into step with the other dancers, being careful to stay to the edge of the floor, and toward the corner, anticipating some missteps from his delightfully drunk wife. They danced closer than was appropriate...as much, or more, from necessity than desire, as Sidney had to keep a firm arm around her waist, but he was far from complaining.

He chuckled, guiding her through an almost wrong turn. "Have you had a nice time?"

"I've had the best time! It's Christmas! And it's so beautiful, and Esther did a lovely job! Don't you think? Although, it is a shame she has not been able to enjoy it, really. But I was happy to dance with Lord Babington, as he is a pleasant partner. And the refreshments were tasty. Especially the punch - it was absolutely delicious. But Mr Crowe said he 'doctored it up.' But it was good, anyway! Did you try it?" Charlotte ran a good half dozen or more sentences together - the excess drink making her talkative.

Sidney smiled and sighed. "I don't think I had the pleasure of any of Crowe's special punch, no. But I'm sure it's just as well."

They took a few more turns, while Charlotte chatted away, and Sidney did his best to keep them in time with the music, until she tripped over his foot. 

Sidney caught her before she could take a complete tumble, tightening his arm around her waist, his hand gripping her under her arm, and pulling her flush against him, managing to keep them both upright.

Charlotte gasped, her head spinning first at the strong drinks she had had, then Sidney's swift movement, then the feel of their bodies pressed together, and his hand, holding her under the arm, as it happened, alongside her breast. She giggled.

"You're alright?" Sidney looked at her with equal parts concern and amusement.

"Of course," she breathed, suddenly aware of how tightly he embraced her, and how he was, subconsciously it would seem, stroking the side of her breast. Charlotte glanced down at her breasts pressed into his chest and let her gaze slide slowly up to his face. She met his dark eyes with darkening ones of her own, feeling the heady swirl effect of the alcohol in her body giving way to a tingling all over. "Mr Parker, how perfectly scandalous." 

He arched an eyebrow, speaking as they attempted to resume the dance, his hand slipping away from its errant spot. "Indeed. Only slightly more so than you landing head first into the potted tree, there."

Charlotte giggled again. "Yes. That would not do. We wouldn't want to elicit gossip." She spoke demurely and looked up at him through her lashes, as she brought her hand between them and stroked a button on his vest, before tucking between the buttons to touch his shirt beneath.

Sidney sucked in a breath and glanced around briefly, as he covered her hand with his and extended their joined hands back out to the proper hold. "Charlotte, what are you doing?"

Charlotte wondered, too. She felt warm and light and…unconcerned. She pressed her body into his again, deliberate, and smiled wickedly up at him, before looking away, nonchalant. "Dancing with my husband."

"Charlotte!" Sidney's whispered admonishment died on a hummed moan.

Charlotte laughed lightly as she felt his response to her teasing, but then quickly bit her lip to quiet herself, as she felt his fingers curl into her waist and she looked up to see his face darkening in a way she had come to know very well. Her head spun a little, and she grabbed his arm to steady herself, as the song came to an end.

Sidney watched her thumb stroke back and forth on his arm. He let his gaze drift from her hand, up her arm, across her shoulder. He could see her pulse thrumming steadily under the silky skin of her neck, the soft spot just under her jaw that he loved to kiss, and---

Sudden applause from the dancers around the floor jolted Sidney from his thoughts, however, and he realized, bewildered, that they kept getting caught not finishing their dances.

Charlotte withdrew her hand, stepped back, and began clapping along, never taking her eyes from Sidney's. He looked around conspicuously and began to clap, as well, then turned abruptly when he heard Babington address the room. 

Charlotte stepped into Sidney's side as they listened to their friend and host thank everyone for their attendance and wish them safe travels and happy holidays.

Sidney was only half listening, though. He was stealing a glance at Charlotte - at the gorgeous flush on her cheeks, the bright smile on her lips, and a delightful daze to her eyes. 

How advantageous that they were staying on the grounds, he thought, because he wanted his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte was breathless by the time they left the main house, Sidney having practically rushed them around to say their goodbyes and goodnights to their friends. 

She now held onto Sidney's arm, craving his warmth and strength, finding her feet did not always want to cooperate, and laughing as they walked the path to the guest cottage.

Losing her footing in the cobblestone walk that led to their door, Charlotte found herself, once again, pressed tightly to the length of her husband's body. She fisted the lapels of his jacket as she got her feet under her, and looked up. "Thank you, kind sir." 

Confident that she could stand, she patted his chest assuredly, and felt the outline of the flask in his pocket. Charlotte flashed Sidney a wide smile at her discovery and fumbled into his jacket to retrieve it.

"Charlotte…," Sidney started.

"I had forgotten!" She stepped back giving herself room to open it, and took a drink. 

"Maybe we could save that for another time?" Sidney watched her with a smirk.

Charlotte had never drank as much as she had this night. And she had most certainly never drank straight from a flask before…but it made her feel bold, and she held his gaze as she pondered his question for a moment, then turned the flask up and drank it down.

The look that came over Sidney's face and the alcohol coursing in her blood made her knees go weak, and she took a step back, gasping as her back hit the cold, hard wood of the door. She lowered the flask from her lips, breathing heavily from the burn, and desire, as she watched Sidney move toward her, his eyes on her lips, then sliding down her body… 

Charlotte stood, her arms by her sides, one hand pressed against the door, the other holding the flask, til she felt it slip from her fingers, hitting the ground with a clatter. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into her. His hand settled on her waist, and she sucked in the cold night air, as he let his lips graze across her cheek to her ear. His breath hit her, hot. "It's cold. Let's go inside." 

Charlotte grabbed at his waist as Sidney opened the door behind her. She backed into the room, as he pressed in, and there was not a moment wasted in throwing off coat and cloak. They fumbled with buttons, their mouths devouring one another, gasps shared, moans swallowed.

Charlotte had pushed his vest off, and was working on his shirt, when Sidney turned her around abruptly. Her head fell back into him as he pressed kisses to her bare shoulder and worked the fastenings of the many layers she wore. She moaned in delight and frustration. Why did there have to be so many clothes? She reached up behind her and tangled her fingers in his hair, "Hurry, Sidney."

"Damn laces." Sidney swore and laughed darkly, continuing to pull at the strings.

As soon as Charlotte felt her stays loosened enough, she began pushing them off, not even bothering to undo everything properly. She turned, as Sidney was pulling his shirt over his head, and Charlotte did the same with her chemise, beating him to complete nakedness, but happy to help rid him of the rest of his clothes.

Charlotte took advantage of his pause upon seeing her completely bare before him, running her fingers over his chest and swirling around one his nipples. He exhaled harshly, and Charlotte smiled at him in wicked satisfaction. 

She set to work on his breeches, unbuttoning them quickly and pushing them off his hips. She let her hands run over the smooth skin of his waist and around to his buttocks, while Sidney worked off his boots and stripped the rest of the way, until they were both naked against one another.

Feeling quite wanton and not even a little upset about it, she rubbed her body against his, feeling his cock slide against her belly, and leaned in and flicked her tongue lightly over his nipple.

Sidney's hands delved into her hair, and she could feel pins loosening and her hair falling, as she left a wet trail across Sidney's chest with her mouth. She let her teeth graze his skin with soft bites.

Sidney let slip a raspy, "Fuck."

Charlotte hummed. "Yes, please." 

She felt his chest rumble under her lips, as he growled before picking her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her mouth sought his as he carried her the few steps to the bed, and lowered them down. She moaned loudly as Sidney took her at her word and entered her, no sooner than her back hit the bed covers. 

Charlotte clung to him, her fingers tight in his hair, her mouth open against his, her hips rising under him, whimpering at the feel of him filling her. His cock was stroking the sensitive spot just inside her that never failed to make her frantic, and she gasped into his mouth, "Y-yes…Sidney….. fu--- _fuck._ " One more glide of his length inside her was all it took and her body erupted in spasms.

Sidney came without warning, his body not able to withstand the feeling of her walls enveloping him tightly, and the sound of such illicit words coming from her lips. 

Sidney's mind and pulse raced as he fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. He looked down as Charlotte crawled over him, stretching out on top of him and tucking her face into the crook of his neck. She sighed.

Sidney's breathing finally slowed somewhat. "Charlotte."

She hummed. "Hmmm?"

"What was _that?_ " Sidney could not hide the astonishment in his voice.

She raised up on his chest to look at him, her eyebrows lifted in question. "What was what?"

"What was... You said… I've never….." Sidney ran a hand over his face and laughed at himself. Charlotte had left him incapable of forming a coherent thought. 

He looked at her curiously. Maybe she didn't remember? She _was_ drunk. But then he saw the glimmer of mischief in her eyes, as she bit her lip to hide a small smile, and rested her chin on his chest to look at him. 

"You just said… _fuck._ " Sidney was still incredulous.

Charlotte's eyes widened, in what Sidney could tell was mock innocence. "Did I?" 

She smiled fully at him, now.

"Yes, you did." Sidney smiled, as well.

She arched an eyebrow at him, and smiled coyly. "I suppose I was just… _overcome_." 

Sidney's hands tightened on her waist, as she scooted up and brushed her lips against his. "You know, you say it all the time…" Charlotte nibbled his lips. "When you're eager to take me..."

Sidney felt himself begin to harden as she squirmed deliciously on top of him, and continued to speak, her lips trailing along his jaw and down his throat. "When you're inside me, filling me...again...and again…..When you find your release…"

Sidney groaned as Charlotte pushed herself up to sit astride him. He slid his hands up her thighs, his fingers pressing when she rolled her hips on him. He could feel her curls brushing his cock, and he muttered, "fuck…," before he even thought.

His eyes snapped up to Charlotte's, and he watched them darken, as she chuckled and whispered, "Yes...just like that."

But Sidney did not have time to ponder his predictability, as Charlotte slid forward, over his cock, and with a tip of her hips, took him in. 

Sidney moaned as she sank down, taking every inch of him. Her wet warmth surrounding him was enough to take his breath away.

He watched her brace her hands on his stomach, his gaze roaming over her as she tentatively rolled her hips, first this way, then that. Sidney let his hands rest on her hips, letting her feel her way. He thought he might expire from the pleasure.

Charlotte quickly gathered confidence, and Sidney marveled at his wife as she rode him, her breasts heavy, her mouth open as she breathed shallowly. She held his gaze and leaned forward, letting her nipples brush his lips. She whimpered as he caught one, then the other, whilst she rocked above him. 

Sidney could feel the pressure building between them, her walls tightening, his cock throbbing. He reached up and threaded his fingers into her hair that hung around them like a curtain, having escaped all its pins. He pulled her down, capturing her mouth, their tongues stroking in rhythm to their bodies. 

Sidney's hands settled back on her hips as her movements became needy, and he pulled her down on him, touching her deep, and deeper still, until she began to quiver above him, her tight walls clenching, her body shaking. And that pushed him over the edge, his length pulsing, emptying into her body, once again.

Both still trembling, Sidney sank back into the bed, Charlotte pressing down on him.

"Fuck," Sidney breathed. 

Charlotte giggled. "Mmmhmm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, my friends! I pray that 2021 brings a plethora of good things to us all - most definitely to include word of Sanditon Season 2! 
> 
> Much love! 😘
> 
> As always, comments and kudos welcome and appreciated.


End file.
